The technical field is related to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may include different transistors. The transistors may include metal gates and may have different work function structures. For implementing the different work function structures, a significant number of lithography processes may be required. The lithography process may incur a significant amount of cost and/or may require a significant amount of time in manufacturing of the semiconductor device.
In the semiconductor device, a significant number of material layers may be required for the work function structures of some of the transistors. As a result, spaces remaining for implementing metal gates in some of the transistors may be very limited, such that filling of metal material in the spaces may be substantially difficult and/or such that some of the implemented metal gates may be defective.